


Something Else

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Backstory, Gen, Guns, Portals, Shooting, baby cuz!!, hes a new father everybody, precious orb child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day gave him something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

The day had started out like any other. Each one was filled with unspeakable chaos, but Yung Venuz had gotten used to it by now, and in fact grew to love it. Bullets raining down on him, monsters of all shapes and sizes spewing acid and flames in his direction, people emerging from portals and joining the insanity. It gave him a rush that he couldn't find anywhere else. It also gave him money. A lot of money. And then, on this one day, it gave him something else.  
YV had just finished shooting up the entire place and was about to run into the portal that led back to his mansion when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Resisting the portal's pull, he carefully walked over to the thing of interest and knelt down. At first, he had no idea what this thing was. A white ball, wrapped up in a torn, dirty blanket?  
YV thought it strange to wrap up a ball in such a manner, but his curiosity made him pick it up anyway. However, when his fingers grazed across its surface, the ball made a sound that sounded like the helpless mewling of a kitten. YV jumped and backed away, instinctively aiming his gun at it. He waited a few seconds, anticipating this new discovery to jump up and start breathing fire at him, but all it did was lay there pathetically.  
He slowly put his weapon down and got back on his knees. Reaching out with shaky arms, he rolled the ball over and gasped. It wasn't a ball. It was...another person. It was in the shape of a perfect orb, but it had one big, sad eye and arms and legs like him. It was a baby of some sort, and evidently it had been placed here.  
YV looked around, trying to see if anybody else was hiding and waiting to jump out at them, and then quickly scooped up the whining baby and ran towards the portal. He jumped in and in three seconds, he landed back in his mansion. The baby was looking up at him in confusion, scared and shivering. It reached out with one stubby arm and poked him. YV heaved out a sigh and chuckled a little.  
He knew he couldn't just leave this poor kid alone out there. He had to take it in, or else it'd be dead. It was a miracle it survived this long. However...YV had no idea how to parent. He'd probably screw a lot of things up, but he supposed it was better than just leaving this baby out there. Why had it been abandoned? Why had it been placed in the middle of a battlefield? Why would somebody give up a child anyway? YV didn't care much for others, but he had to admit something like this was heartless and cruel. The poor thing probably didn't even have a name.  
He looked back down at it, cradling it in his arms, and said, "Yung Cuz..."

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ADORABLE EVERYBODY


End file.
